Souls of Dark Lords Past
by DieKittyDie
Summary: Harry gets thrown into the snake pit. He can't cope, but not for reasons one might think.The true meaning of the prophecy is revealed and Bill is put into the mix. Very interesting year indeed.NO HBP. 6TH YEAR. SLASH BWHP
1. An Unexpected Arrangement

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you recognize from HP universe. That, regrettably, belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Enjoy(hopefully)

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrangement 

Everyone stared. Such a thing had not happened at Hogwarts for two hundred years! Why now?

The Headmaster stood at the teachers' table smiling benevolently, as though he had made a comment on the weather.

A random student hollered a startled, "What!!" ,and the Headmaster felt it necessary to oblige the poor hearing impaired child. He said it even louder this time.

"The heads of houses and I have come to the conclusion that all fourth year and above students should be resorted tomorrow night at dinner." Apparently satisfied with himself, the jolly old man sat himself back down in his chair and continued to eat his Lemon Drop pie, seemingly unaware of the chaos that ensued among the students and most of the teachers at his own table.

* * *

Severus looked down the table at Minerva, trying to gage whether she had any knowledge of Albus's announcement beforehand by the expression on her face. As soon as his gaze met hers, he could tell that she had known nothing(just like him). Her eyes were wide in disbelief, and her mouth was halfway down to her chest. He turned his gaze away from her, satisfied, and tuned his thoughts inward. If Minerva had known nothing, and he knew that HE had not known about the absurd idea, Albus must have some ulterior reasons or motive. He's probably trying to meddle in something he should not, Severus thought with a sneer. 

None the less, i will keep calm...it's not like Potter is going to be put into my house. HA! That boy does't't have one Slytherin bone in his body...Where is the brat anyways? He should be at his table! Probably off gallivanting and causing trouble already!Humph!

* * *

Many of the students were hysterical. The table of Gryffindor was especially vocal in its displeasure. They had gotten comfortable in their dorms, amongst their friends, and with their Head of House. What if they got resorted into into Hufflepuff, or even worse, Slytherin! 

As the chatter finally began to die down, Hermione realized something and grabbed Ron's arm and hissed, "Where's Harry, Ron?"

"He said he was tired and would not be attending the feast.", he replied, unconcerned.

Hermione calmed down, relinquished her hold on Ron's arm, and began weighing the odds of her being resorted into Ravenclaw.

* * *

Hope you like it...this is my second attemp at writing.

Feedback of all kinds are certainly welcome


	2. Acceptance is the Final Stage

Chapter 2:Acceptance is the Final Stage

As the students and teachers conversed about Dumbledore's new revelation, no one noticed the door to the Great hall, which had been slightly open, closing. After closing the door, Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the cool marble of a nearby wall and tried to sort his racing thoughts. "_Why now? Why now? Why now? Why now? WHY NOW?", _Harry thought.Everything had been going just fine. He had been avoiding the dungeons just fine--- going there only when he had Potions and that one excruciating time in second year---and now the headmaster had to go and make a suggestion like this! Why?

Harry furrowed his brows in thought. As an idea hit him, his eyes snapped open and he began walking rapidly toward the headmaster's office. He needed to have a little…. conversation with a certain hat.

* * *

When faced with the stone gargoyle, Harry did not even bother trying to guess the no doubt fruity password. He simply used the parseltongue password that could be used to open any room in the castle; after all, Salazar Slytherin _had_ been one of the founders. He walked past all of the flashy and utterly useless gadgets that adorned the headmaster's shelves to a brown and battered wizarding hat. As the Sorting Hat sensed his approach, it smirked.

"I see you figured it out pretty quickly, young Potter. A mark of a Slytherin, you see. I told you I'd find a way, and a way is what I found. _I_ am the sorting Hat, and I _know _where you belong. As a matter of fact, a snake hiding in the lions' den makes the snake all the more cunning, don't you see?"

"I know that, you stupid hat! There was never a question between us on where I belonged, but you _know_ I can't live in those dungeons!" Harry exclaimed coldly.

"Of course you can, you'll find a way. I am the Sorting Hat; I can't stand having all these students in the wrong houses. It just isn't done!"

Harry inched closer to the hat, curious. "What do you mean by 'all these students'?"

"You mean you thought you were the only one? "

Harry blinked

"Well I admit that children being put into a house not their own in very rare, but it seemed that in your fist year there was an unusual amount of students pleading to be placed in particular houses based on what their parents wanted or what the headmaster wanted; I found myself quite open to persuasion that night, but I can't continue like this. I was created for on reason and I _will_ fulfill my purpose."

The Sorting Hat went on to bemoaned a large list of grievances that it had gathered throughout the years, but Harry was not listening. His mind raced with ideas and thoughts and plans of action, all of which seemed useless in getting himself out of his current situation.

_Well I guess I'll just have to roll with the punches like I always have. I'll find a way to survive this. After all, I wouldn't be a good Slytherin if I couldn't, now would I?_

Harry smiled, absent-mindedly waved goodbye to the Sorting Hat, and left the Headmaster's office for his dorm. There were still some things that were nagging at the back of his mind. Like why the headmaster would pressure a new student to be sorted somewhere they did not fit, or why he felt as though that time of reckoning was coming closer faster than ever.

Harry sighed, tucked his thoughts away for later review, and gave the Fat Lady the password. Having a friend who was the Head Girl came in handy sometimes, although Harry was not so sure how long they would be friends with the way his luck was turning. Everything was about to get so complicated!

There was one thing Harry knew for sure though-- whatever happened—he would face it and come out victorious. _After all, my ancestors would expect nothing less._

* * *

_Questions?Comments? Words of undying words of affection?...Anybody?...No? Well just review then!! _


	3. The Moment of Truth

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter Three: The Moment of Truth

The time had come. Dinner had just finished, and all of the students that were not going to be put under the Hat filed out of the Great Hall. The remaining students sat at their respective tables, either nervous and afraid, seemingly unconcerned and calm, outraged about the coming change, or tense but resigned to whatever would come. Among the tense and resigned was Harry. He sat at the Gryffindor table, staring at the table's centerpiece and ignoring the concerned questions of Ron and Hermione. The Headmaster began to call out names, and the students called walked up to the three-legged stool near the teachers table, put the bedraggled hat on their heads, and waited for the verdict.

There wasn't much change. Crabbe was resorted into Hufflepuff, Terry Boot was put in to Slytherin, and Colin Creevey and Goyle were put into Ravenclaw. Some of the changes were expected (Terry boot), but some of them baffled the mind (Goyle…in Ravenclaw? who knew?). Crabbe being resorted only made sense when you thought about it really hard. After all, had not Crabble followed Malfoy around like a lost puppy for all those years?

More names were called without consequence. Then came the moment that Harry had been waiting with baited breathe for.

"Potter, Harry"

Harry stiffened in his seat, wiped his sweaty hands on his black robes, and composed himself._ I might as well go out with a bag, _Harry thought.

Harry stood up, walked to the far end of the Slytherin table, and sat down. The badge on his left breast instantly changed from the boisterous colors of red and gold to elegant silver and green.

The students and teachers stared; the Sorting Hat _cackled._

"Smart move, old boy", said the Sorting Hat

Harry ignored him. He instead looked up at the Hall's enchanted ceiling as it changed from an optimistic blue to an angry and cloudy gray sky with rolling thunder and flashing lightening

At those words, the Great Hall exploded with sound. No one had expected _that. _ Harry James Potter was the epitome of all things Gryffindor!! Had there been a mistake? Had he fooled them all? Was he one of those slimy snakes?

* * *

Harry fought to keep from looking up at his friends, fearing their condemnation. He could practically feel their eyes on him. He could just imagine what they were thinking. Ron, he knew, would be devastated. He reacted badly to all things Slytherin, for in his mind, Slytherin equaled Dark magic, and Dark magic is what Death Eaters used, and Death Eaters were evil. Therefore Slytherins were evil. It was a warped ideology that could only be applied in a world of black and white, but it suited Ron just fine.

Hermione's reaction, however, would be harder to determine. She...she was different. Her intellectual heft was on par with wizards thrice her age, and she was a strong advocate for all things just. There was one fatal flaw with her, however. She hated not knowing things, hated being left out of the loop, hated not being the first to put the clues together to solve the puzzle.. She would probably be furious because she hadn't expected anything. She might even say a mistake had occurred because she had not suspected it; nevertheless, Harry still hoped that they would accept this new development. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

As Harry contemplated his friends' reactions, the student body and faculty went wild. The rest of the sorting was finished without a hitch and with haste. At the head table, Dumbledore briefly frowned to himself before popping a lemon drop in his mouth. His sill grin returned with a vengeance, and he stood up to make a final announcement.

"As many of you have by now noticed, I did not announce the DADA teacher at the welcoming feast. I am afraid that my chosen teacher has still not arrived, but he will be here by the time classes begin. Since I know you are all anxious to know the name of the aforementioned professor, I will tell you he is now……Remus Lupin.

The students rejoiced, all thoughts of Harry Potter banished from their minds(for now, at least).

* * *

Read & review. Sorry I took so long to update (school drama).

The people I mentioned being resorted are not the only ones that were put into a new house…they were just the only ones that were of consequence to me.


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 4 Something Wicked This Way Comes

Harry was marginally happy. Not really happy since….what fool would be happy in a circumstance such as his? So no, not really happy, just less despairing and panic-stricken.

_Yes, that sounded just about right,_ Harry thought.

He was now on his way to the dungeons, to the Slytherin dorms. He'd been able to escape the Great hall because of the great melee that preceded the announcement of Remus Lupin's return. He was glad for the chance to escape, for Harry hated the feeling of having people looking at him in such an unwavering manner.

At the Dursleys, looks like that meant that he had done something strange, weird, _magical_, and those things were never good with the Dursleys. At Hogwarts, however, those little looks always came right before life threw him something he was not expecting, something he was not ready for. It was like that time he'd spoken to that snake at the dueling club, or when his name was called for the Tri-wizard tournament, or even when he'd announced to anyone who'd listen that Voldemort was back. After a while, Harry came to hate those looks with a passion that rivaled Ron's jealousy for Harry's supposed 'fame'.

Harry was startled out of his reverie when he felt a small flash of pain in his mind that signified that he had reached the hidden entrance of his new dormitory.

At the unpleasant tingle to his subconscious, Harry winced. He tried to steel himself for what he knew was to come; after all, these dorms would be his 'home' for the rest of his Hogwarts career. _ Come on Harry. You can do it. It won't be so bad. Just breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

Calm at last, Harry hissed the never-changing parsel-tougue password that worked as a skeleton key to every Hogwarts door. The unmoving portrait of the Forbidden Fruit slid open.

With one last inhalation of breath, Harry entered.

And was immediately brought to his knees.

Screams echoed throughout Harry's mind. They accused, demanded, and berated him. They clawed at the walls of Harry's mind, bringing nothing but mind numbing pain ten tines worse than Voldemort's best _Crucio_. The horrible, horrible voices slid past Harry's usually impenetrable mind defenses and screeched their grievances at him.

_Why had he not corrected the balance? Why had he not completed the task that he was given, the task he had been born to complete? Why had he allowed two heirs to exist where there should only be one? Why had he allowed their name to be tarnished by the Tainted One? Why had he avoided him so? Why? Why? Why? WHY? _ The questions never ceased and the voices' anger and volume and quantity grew as Harry remained silent. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry could take no more. He broke.

And screamed.

And screamed.

And** SCREAMED.**

Until he could scream no more.

Harry began to loose consciousness, and he dropped harshly onto his back from where he had been kneeling . As darkness took him, he caught a glimpse of Snape , Malfoy, and a slew of 6 year Slytherins staring at him in shocked silence. Alone tear sneaked its way down his pale cheek.

_Shit! I can't do this._

Darkness fell over him

Sorry it is so short. I can't seem to right more than 2 pages at a time. Please give feedback

Thank you 2 all of mi supporters


	5. Woe is Me!

Chapter 5 Woe is Me

When Harry awoke, he was in the Infirmary. He knew this just by the sterile smell that filled his nostrils and the blindingly white walls. Harry tried to sit up, but he instead found that he could not. His muscles just_ached_ too damn much.

For one confused minute, Harry wondered what he had been doing to feel so tired. Then the moment of confusion was over, and it all came rushing back to him with all the force of the Hogwarts Express.

_Shit_, Harry though. And that summed up just about everything Harry was feeling at the moment. He felt like crap, the Ancestors were unsurprisingly angry at him, he doubted he would ever be able to spend more than two seconds in the dorms before he'd completed his task, and to top it all off, Snape and Malfoy and his goons, had seen him balling his eyes out. They would undoubtedly go tell the Headmaster, and that old goat probably had some sick and deranged plot just _waiting_ under his outrageously colored and slightly puffed sleeves.. And if they did that, he was just as good as fucked fucked _fuc--!_

"Ah, Harry my boy, you have finally awakened. I am so very pleased."

Harry swirled his neck to his right quickly, and winced at the pain it caused. At his wince, he was immediately accosted by Poppy.

"Drink this" she said, holding out a small vial of a dubious substance in her small, but capable hands.

Harry did as he was told, and did not even bother to make sure the potion was safe. He trusted Poppy. The potion acted quickly, and Harry felt the pins and needles that plagued his body subside. He turned his attention to Dumbledore, and noticed that the Headmaster was not alone. Harry's new Head of House accompanied him, and Snape's lips curled unpleasantly as he saw Harry regarding him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Potter" he spat. "Although I can't say I approve of your return."

"Severus." Dumbledore said reproachfully.

Snape gave the Headmaster a rebellious look, but he settled down nonetheless.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Harry cursed under his breath.

"Well, now that we've all been properly reacquainted, we can get crack-a-lacking."

_Crack-a-lacking...the man is bloody insane_ Harry thought.

Crack-a-lacking… the man is bloody insane thought Snape.

"Harry, what happened in the Slytherin dorms? Were you attacked, or was it another vision from Voldemort?

Snape snorted. "He was not attacked. He was the only person in the dorms…. silly little boy ran off before anyone else. I don't even know how he knew where the dorms were, let alone the password to the aforementioned dorms."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the near empty Infirmary. The Headmaster and Snape, er, Professor Snape obviously expected Harry to tell tem how he had gotten access to the dorms.

Harry remained silent.

When it became evident that Harry was not going to respond, Dumbledore move on. It visibly irked him to see his favorite student defy him so. Harry had always been such a good boy. A pity, really, that he had to go through so many hard times. Albus shook his head slowly, and the twinkle in his eyes dimmed momentarily before it returned full force.

Harry rolled his eyes. He could almost see Dumbledore's thought process as clearly as writing on the white Infirmary walls. The man was hopeless. He did not even try to decipher Snape's thoughts. It was hard enough just hiding his true mind from the man. He would not push his luck.

As the pregnant silence continued, Harry's mind drifted to other things. He absentmindedly ran an aching hand through his hair. It really was too long. It was about six inches past his shoulders, and Harry was tired of cutting it. He assumed that his rapidly growing hair was a manifestation of his restless magic. After all, the rapid growth of his hair always succeeded the periods of time when he was not using his magic regularly. After Aunt Petunia had gotten tired of chopping his hair off when he was seven, Harry had taken to trimming it himself every few day. Uncle Vernon thought that boys with long hair were fairies and weird. Harry did the smart thing and saved himself the agony of the Dursleys finding out he had even more abnormalities.

The headmaster coughed, and Harry was once again broken away from his thoughts.

_I really should stop going into these semi-conscious dazes_. Harry thought. _It might get me into trouble one day._

"Harry, what exactly was it that caused you to go into such a state in the Slytherin common room last night?"

At that oh so terrible question, Harry wondered, not for the first time, whether he should tell the headmaster what was boiling beneath the surface. The man _was_ incredibly wise, and he might really help Harry. But he might also use Harry like he'd used all the people who had come to him for refuge. Just look at Tom Riddle…or Severus Snape, or even Sirius Black. The man was practically as responsible for the imbalance as much as Voldemort. No, Dumbledore could not be trusted….at least not now. Harry silently vowed to keep his secrets as secrets until he could no longer do so with impunity. He was a Slytherin now, wasn't he?

"I don't really know what it was Headmaster, but it hurt so much…it seemed to hate me. I don't think it wanted me there". Harry looked at Dumbledore imploringly, a pained and frightened look upon his face.

"It wasn't the only one" Severus murmured under his breath.

Albus could clearly see what the boy wanted him to do, and he wanted to agree. He had not wanted the boy to be in Slytherin. How would he keep proper tabs on Harry? The boy would practically run wild, or be tainted by the son of some second rate Death Eater when he was in the snake house. With all of this in mind, Albus had thought that nothing good could come from the situation. But then he gave everything a 2nd look and liked what he saw.

Harry had been getting skeptical and cheeky with him lately. It seemed as though the boy was trying to break free. This could not be allowed to happen. Maybe if he stayed in the snake house long enough, he would realize how much Dumbledore had sheltered him from other people's hatred. He would be isolated from the other three houses and isolated from the people in his own house. He would see the error in his ways.

Harry felt a cold sweat form on the back of his neck. The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling again. And that never bode well for Harry. He kind of knew that the Headmaster would not allow him to just return to his old House, but it was worth a try. Now all Harry could do was brace himself for whatever kooky plot the Headmaster was going to come up with next.

Snape was not sure what to think. On one hand, Potter had gotten hurt, and he felt absolutely warm and tingly on the inside every time he thought about it. On the other hand, something inside the Slytherin dorms had attacked the boy. What was to stop that something from attacking on of his children? He really did not want to deal with angry parents asking him questions he could not answer. Something had to be done. The first thing that came to his mind was to return the snot-nosed brat to his foolish house, but Severus could see by the infernal twinkling in Albus's eyes that that was not an option.. Nonetheless, the status quo remained the same. Something had to be done.

"Albus.."

"Yeas, I know, Severus. Some thing must be done. And I believe that I have the perfect thing in mind!"

"What?"

"Well, as you two know, Remus is a werewolf. And while Severus does provide him with Wolfsbane every month, he will still have to take a temporary leave of about 4 days both before and after the night of the full moon to prepare and recover." The Headmaster paused and took a breath. He glanced at the other occupants in the room and almost giggled at their puzzled faces.

Severus saw the headmaster's badly hidden look of glee and scowled. "Forgive my rudeness(Harry snorted), but I fail to see how any of that useless information solves the problem at hand."

"All in good time my boy. Any way, Remus will need a teacher to fill in fot him when he is indisposed. And I've been wondering who I would choose to fill those shoes. I had a few ideas, but with the recent developments, I think I know who will be perfect for the job."

"Who?" Harry said impatiently. He flopped back down on the hospital bed and vaguely wondered how soon he would be able to escape Poppy's clutches.

"Why our very own cursebreaker, my boy…William Weasley."

A faint blush crept up Harry's neck to his cheeks. Harry groaned.

Life is hard.

TBC.

* * *

AN: As I'm sure you've noticed (or not), Albus is a bit bipolar—manipulative bastard one second…. giggly old man the next.

Snape will not become Harry's bff forever or his pop pop in this fic. He'll be petty and mean until the takes his head out of his arse and even then, he'll only grudgingly respect Harry and keep his pettiness.

Thanks for the reviews…. check out and subscribe to my Community "An Unconventional Place"—lots and lots of great stories there

Deuce(goodbye)


	6. Something is rotten in the state of Denm

Standard Disclaimers Apply

"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark".

Chapter 6

_blahblahblahblah- thoughts_

* * *

Harry rubbed his sore throat gingerly as Madame Pomfrey grudgingly allowed him out of the Infirmary.

"Well go on down to your dorms. Severus will give you your timetables. Classes start tomorrow, you know. Then take yourself to the Great Hall for dinner; it's in three hours. And remember to take those potions I gave you after every meal, Mr. Potter. Every meal!!"

"Yes Poppy." Harry said for about the thirtieth time.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man! Just because you can't be bothered with you own livelihood, don't worry to believe I'll just stand by while you run yourself into the ground. School just restarted, and already you're in you customary place in my infirmary." Poppy looked livid. Her face was all red and splotchy. Highly unattractive. Not that Harry would ever tell her that. He'd probably be dead before the words came out of his mouth.

He put his hand s up in the universal "I give up. Don't hurt me." sign and said in a soothing manner " Ok, Ok Poppy, I promise to take the potions, and I'll try really hard so that you won't have to see me for at least a few months."

Madame Promfrey hmphed and, apparently satisfied with Harry's vow, scurried back into the double doors of the infirmary.

* * *

Harry gave a sigh of relief, and began to make his way down to the Slytherin dorms. He was still immensely worried about the Ancestors that were probably-- no –definitely waiting for him in his new domain, but during his stay in the infirmary, he'd taken the time to put a whole array of reinforcements on his Occlumency shields. He was fairly confident that he would be able to keep them out now. There were still a three things that bothered him. Firstly, he had the feeling that his shields would not hold up while he was asleep. Secondly, and most importantly, was the whole Bill issue.

Harry had come to terms with the fact that he had a huge crush on Bill right around that time that he realized that Cho just wasn't his cup of tea. It was on the same day as that disastrous date and unpleasantly wet kiss with Cho that it happened. The twit had just run off mumbling about her dead boyfriend. Harry was left there, looking like a fool, with some foreign saliva on his lips. Then into the Three Broomsticks comes Bill. And even though Harry had just experienced his very first kiss from the girl he'd been goggling for the past two years, all he could think about was how dashing Bill looked with his dragon fang earring and leather pants.

When Harry had come to his senses, he'd been surprised to say the least. After all, he had just realized that he found his beast friend's older MALE sibling attractive. Was he gay?! Harry then went o to do some extensive research. And by research he meant sex. So he did some explorations with a girl and boy to see which gender he liked best (they were both Hufflepuffs of course—it was just so easy to get them to take a Unbreakable Vow to never tell anyone about their brief flings …ever.).

In the end, Harry concluded that he like both sexes with a few exceptions, namely Cho (slimy lips--eww).

His crush on Bill did not dissipate. In fact, it grew stronger almost every time Harry saw him (Burrow, Grimmauld Place), and now the man was going to be teaching DADA and trying to de-spirit his dorms!

Harry turned down a deserted corridor and idly wondered why the Slytherin dorms had to be so far away from everything. His legs were starting to hurt.

"Harry?"

Oh sugar honey ice tea. There goes problem number three—Ron and Hermione.

Harry sighed and turned around.

"Hey guys."

"That's all you have to say to us?"

_I just can't get a break, can I? God, Herms has a high-pitched voice._

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update...PLEASE REVIEW

NEXT CHAP:HARRY/RONHERMS CONFRONTATION

CHeCK ouT mI cOmmUNItY: aN uNCOveTIONal PlacE --YOU'll LIke It


	7. A Constant Pain To Me!

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"A Constant Pain To Me!"

"Hey guys."

"That's all you have to say to us?"

'Herm-"

"Don't even bother Harry. We just want to talk to you. I did some research, and there's this passage in Hogwarts: A History that hints that if a students was forcefully put into another house, he or she would be able to demand to be put back in their rightful place. And no one would be able to stop them. Merlin! It was just perfect. I could not even believe that I had not read it before. As a matter of fact, I could hardly believe that such a passage existed. And I'd found it so quickly. It was like magic. Well, it probably was magic you know. Why are you looking at me like that? It took a lot of time for me to get this information. You should be happy Harry!"

Harry blinked. This was the last thing he needed and bound to be an unpleasant confrontation.

"Its not that I am unhappy that you cared enough to do all of this for me Herm, it's just that…."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All while Hermione was talking, Ron just searched the abandoned corridor they were in for spiders. In his mind, this was Hermione time, and he was content to let her have that time. He'd be the one to pay for it later if she did not.

She'd gone into a frenzy when they'd gotten to their common rooms the night Harry had been "taken". Ron had surprised himself that night by feeling a bit unconcerned about Harry's predicament. In fact, a lot of things made sense now. Like the parseltongue, the 'almost sorted into Slytherin' episode Harry had told them about, and those odd moments when Ron could swear that Harry was momentarily channeling Malfoy or, even worse, Snape.

In any case, maybe this whole Slytherin fiasco was a good thing. The way Ron saw it, with Harry gone, Ron would be the best player on the quidditch team, the best candidate for Quidditch captain, and the sole receiver of Hermione's attention (even though that wad not always a good thing). All in all, he'd be out of Harry's shadow, if only for a little while.

Ron almost slapped Harry upside the head when he looked at Hermione like she was insane. He could almost see the electricity rolling off her in waves. Her irritation was that palpable.

_You know, sometimes I just don't get Harry. I don't get him one bit, _ Ron thought with a shake of the head. Didn't Harry know that was just not the way the cookie crumbled? When Hermione came up with a plan, you went along with it. No serious questions asked, no reasonable doubts expressed, and certainly _no _incredulous and exasperated looks. NO NO NO NO NO. You went along with the plan, for Hermione was the smartest witch of their generation, and what doubts could you possibly have that Hermione had not already calculated?

Well in any case, it was just as well that Harry decides to get cheeky with Herms. Maybe she'd get mad and decide that Harry could_ ruff it out_ with the Slytherins. That would just make his day!

"Why are you looking at me like that? It took a lot of time for me to get this information. You should be happy Harry!"

Or not.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Its not that I am unhappy that you cared enough to do all of this for me Herm, it's just that…."

"It's just what, Harry? You know, you don't have to feel bad about not being the one to come up with the plan. I mean after all, you don't even read books that aren't required for schoolwork or related to Quidditch. This is just my thing. I'm sure there be some other person to be saved this year at some point or another. As soon as we go see the Headmaster and straighten this mess all out, I'll even let you go to the forbidden forest tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione then proceeded to grab Harry by the cuff of his sleeve and pull him in the direction he knew the Gryffindor common rooms to be. For a few seconds he let himself be prodded and pulled along the corridor, all the while feeling mightily incredulous about the conversation…no lecture he had just witnessed. The girl was really getting too big for her britches. I f he hadn't seen multiple flashes of this behavior from Hermione over the years, he'd think the girl had been jinxed. And Ron, Ron had just stood there, silent as a block of wood, his facial expression flitting from hopeful to resigned to hopeful again before settling back on resigned as he followed Hermione and Harry.

Harry shook himself out of his daze and put all of his weight on the heels of his feet to stop Hermione from dragging him.

"Look Hermione, I don't think you understand."

"And what is it that _you _know that _I _don't understand" She turned to face him, put her hands on her hips, and turned her ace upward to make eye to eye contact with him (he was only one inch taller than 5 ft. 5in. frames, after all).

Ron's expression went back to hopeful; he saw still silent. Maybe it was his way of being tactful.

"Well, if you'd let me speak uninterrupted, Herm, I'd tell you"

Hermione hmphed

"Do you remember when I told you that I almost got sorted into Slytherin?"

"Yes. You said that the Sorting Hat had considered putting you in Slytherin for all of seven seconds before deciding that your rightful place was in Gryffindor. Of course I remember this, but I fail to see how this alludes to some thing I don't understand. In fact it—"

"I lied" There. He'd said it.

"What!" Ron spoke for the first time that evening.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. I lied to you."

"You mean you had not almost been sorted into Slytherin?" Hermione had a hopeful look on her face.

Harry sighed. "No. I did not lie about that. The sorting hat was determined to put me in Slytherin, but I made him put me in Gryffindor. He's been looking for a way to get me in my rightful house for years now, and he's finally done if. You can't take me out now. It's where I belong"

Harry held his breath while waiting for his friends to react. He had an idea of how they would react, and he knew it would not be pretty. But even then he hoped against hope that they would still want to be his friend after this. Even with their flaws, they had been his first friends, and he cherished them. Maybe—

Hermione slapped him

It had happened so fast that he had not even been able to defend himself. He was shocked. Hermione looked shocked too. Her eyes widened as he looked at the red imprint of her hand forming on her face. She then brought her hand to her mouth to hold in a sob before turning to run off without another word.

Harry turned to Ron where he stood, pale-faced with his red freckles standing out like blood on his face. Harry readied himself for the physical blow Ron was sure to deliver. He was further surprised when the blow never came. Ron just stood there looking at him.

When he spoke, his voice was cold. "Well, you can just forget about ever dating my sister, you slimy snake" He then swung around on the heels of his hand –me-down shoes and stomped away.

Harry stared after Ron's retreating back until it disappeared and let go of the breath he had been holing in. It could have gone worse, he supposed. Not that Ron would ever have to worry about him wanting to date Ginny. Harry grimaced. _Yuck!!_ The girl got around too much. She was a serial dater. Harry laughed as he thought of how Ron would act if he knew which one of his siblings Harry _really _wanted to date, among other things. He immediately stopped laughing to grimaces again and caress his injured cheek.

_Damn, Hermione could hit! His face HURT._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

a/n sorry I did not update sooner.

I just found out that one of my beloved aunts has breast cancer so…. My updates are going to be few and far between.

Well review please. Feedback is very appreciated


	8. And Away We Go

Interlude

"And Away We Go"

Standard disclaimers apply. By the way, the pieces of voldie's soul (I don't remember its name) do not exist in this story. Another explanation will be provided

A/N: this is a small interlude with Voldemort that takes place at about the same time as Harry's encounter with the Ancestors in the Slytherin dormitories. Enjoy (sorry for not updating sooner)

In a suitably frightening dungeon situated below a suitable horrifying castle, a suitably evil Dark lord hovered over a putrid potion.

The concoction was vomit green and smelled like a dying dementor (which I assure you smells very, very bad). Every now and again, a rat's tale or a viper's skull would rise to the surface of the potion, only to be pushed down again by the vigilant Voldemort.

The awe-inspiring dark Lord could be heard muttering and grumbling to himself under his breath. And he had good reason to.

His Death Eaters were sooo incompetent at times. All he'd asked them to do was bring him ONE muggle man. ONE! That was three days ago. They had been given two hours to bring in the muggle. Plenty of time if you ask him. He'd needed that muggle for this potion, and because the DEs could not capture a single man, he'd had to put a stasis charm on the potion for two and a half days. Then they fire called him fifteen minutes ago telling him that they would come along with the muggle shortly. As if they had not just been TWO AND A HALF DAYS LATE! Well, they had better get themselves over here quickly. The potion was almost done, but it was missing its most important component: the still-beating heart of a muggle man. Once the potion was completed and drunken by him, the journey that he had begun in the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago would be almost complete.

When thinking along those lines, Tom could not help but think that his journey would have been completed sixteen years ago if not for that fucking Potter boy and the infernal Ancestors (it was mostly the Ancestor's fault, to be truthful, but hey, hating Potter wouldn't hurt). Who did they (the Ancestors) think they were, saying that he had come into his Prominence as a Dark Lord by unacceptable means.

Those bastards! It was not his fault he'd been born with father's tainted blood within him. I wasn't his fault that he'd taken the action necessary to rid himself of his cursed blood. Any knowledgeable dark arts user knew that any wizard possessing muggle blood, tainted blood, could not truly become a dark wizard, much less a Dark Lord. Muggle blood somehow hindered Dark Magic. It made it weaker. Tom remembered the first time he'd tried to cast an Imperio on a Hufflepuff classmate in his fourth year. The curse was maddeningly weak and had little effect. Even Snape, on of his most vicious Death Eaters, had noticeably weaker Dark Spells because of the Muggle blood in him, and Tom could see how he compensated for this weakness with his Potions, the Mind Arts, and the sheer vastness of his Dark Spell repertoire.

Tom had been forced to take matters into his own hands. For how could a Dark Lord be unable to cast powerful Dark Magic? It was impossible! The muggle blood also affected his parseltongue. Salazar Slytherin had made sure that no half blood descendent of his would be able to access the full rites that being a Speaker granted. With his father's blood within him, Tom could only talk to snakes and ask them to do things for him. Sometimes they complied (for he was the only Speaker that many had encountered in their lives), and sometimes they refused him. Their rejection of him was nothing if not embarrassing; he was supposed to be the Heir of Slytherin for Merlin's sake! A true Speaker could _command_ the snake to do his bidding and, he had access to a special brand of dark magic, called _**nDulisuveac**_. Tom could not even think of trying to find a book on the magic (although he _was _quite sure that it was in some unaccessed part of the Chamber), his head exploded into a myriad of angry voices that screamed how _unworthy _and _tainted_ he was.

After a few experiences like that, there was no one that could blame him for taking the drastic measures that he had.

It had been easy to make that old Fool Dumbledore believe that he was on some stupid quest for immortality. Bahh! Tom was almost quite certain that there must be _**nDulisuveacean **_spells for prolonged life and health; there were many legends that spoke of the Slytherin Heirs living lives far longer than the ordinary wizard.

After creating his clever diversion, Tom had set about searching for ways to rid oneself of impure blood. The search had taken many months, which also meant many months of concealing his weak Dark Magic from his growing cluster of pureblood followers.

The spell that he'd found was not a spell at all; it was a potion. When drunken by Tom, the potion would cause his blood and soul to be cleansed of all things muggle. By the time Tom was finished, he would no longer be Tom. He would truly become Lord Voldemort. Already, after only two doses of the putrid potion, Tom's magical potency had increased. He had taken the second dosage just two days before going after the Potters all those years ago. He had been quite successful, if one did not count the strange happenings with the Potter boy. Not even a weakened AK should have produced such an effect. But that was in the past. He still needed two more doses to be completely free of his taint. Well actually, all he needed was one more dose, for the third dose will be digested soon. He just needed that muggle man that his followers had still FAILED TO PRODUCE! When he finally took the potion, they would feel the wrath of the newly rejuvenated Dark Lord (insert evil laughter).

KNOCK KNOCK "My lord?"

Tom smirked. "Come in"

_Watch out Potter! I'm coming._

Hope you like .please review


	9. Sad Announcement

Sad Announcement

hello...my name is Lisa, and i am diekittydie's sister. i am sad to say that my beloved sister has passed away 3 months ago. She was a vibrant young woman and was involved in an unfortunate accident while visiting our aunt in London. She was hit by a car and died on impact. Fanfiction is something that we both enjoyed and i will be taking over her account in her stead. When she was alive, she always used to try to get me to write a story with her, so now i will try to continue her stories to the best of my abilities.

thank you


End file.
